Raz's Love
by TeamPlasma70
Summary: The defeated pirate crew washed up on the beach of the island where the herd lives. One of them is suffering from melancholy because she couldn't express her true feelings to others except for a certain mammal who shares the same pain with her. Rated M for sexual content and language. Sid x Raz


**This fanfic is about a couple I thought up in my head.**

**Blue Sky Studios own Ice Age and their characters.**

* * *

Raz's Love

It was night and everyone was asleep except for a certain mammal among them. There was a sloth named Sid who was enjoying his nightly walk around the island until he climbs up the tree and relaxes on the branch.

"This is the life… No troubles, no danger and above all… no pirates!" Sid said as he gets comfortable in the tree.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere on the beach, there are a few mammals that were washed up on the shoreline. A procoptodon(kangaroo), a palaeolagus(rabbit), a metridiochoerus(boar), a (chamitataxus)Bengali badger, a blue-footed booby and an elephant seal were washed up on the beach.

"*growls* I hate that overgrown mammoth an' his crew!" Raz angrily retorted.

"You and me both, Raz." Gupta replied.

"Now what? Since now that; Captain Gutt is gone and Shira turned traitor against us, what then?" Squint asked the kangaroo.

Raz stared off into silence ignoring the rabbit's question.

"Helloooo… anything inside of your thick head, Raz?" Squint asked the kangaroo.

The procoptodon turned her head slightly and gave the rabbit a murderous look.

"Um… On second thought… Maybe, I should leave you alone, kay?" The palaeolagus nervously calmed down the angry female.

"Hmmph! That's what I thought." Raz replied before walking into the jungle.

"Poor girl… It's a shame that she's in her own conflicts." Gupta said to Squint.

"Yeah… So, what's her problem?" The rabbit asked asked.

"Ah… She's experiencing some lost love issues." Silas answered.

"Really? I thought she wasn't a romantic type." He said.

"She used to be, but she gave up on finding love." The badger explained.

"Wait… is it about her former boyfriends again?" Squint said as walks into to the jungle.

"Of course… Every time vhen she dates one, she ends beating him up vor cheating on her in the last second." The badger said as he and Silas walks into the woods after Squint.

"Huh? Where'd everyone go?" Flynn asked as he just woke up looking for his crewmates.

"*oink* (About time you woke up…)" Dobson oinked to him.

"Oh hey, Dobson! Say, where is everyone?" He asked the boar.

"*snorts* (In the woods, what else?)" The boar said as walks into woods.

"Hey, wait up!" The elephant seal said as he follows his crewmate.

* * *

Meanwhile in the deeper part of the woods, Raz was still walking looking for something to ease her stomach.

"Ugh… I haven't eaten fer days. Well, so as everyone… Oh, sweet merciful lord of the heavens, thank ya!" Raz said she jumped up high to eat a fruit from the tree.

Right when she was about to relax in the tree she spots a familiar saber walking in her direction.

"Ah, it's just Shira. Anyway, back ta my delicious treat." She said as she ate the fruit.

"Raz? Is that you?" Shira asked startling the procoptodon.

"_Damn, I thought she wasn't goin' ta look up here_." The procoptodon cursed in her thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" Shira demanded.

"*sigh* Calm down…" The kangaroo said as jumps down from the tree.

"The others are with you?" The tigress asked.

"Of course, but never ya mind…" The kangaroo said before going back into silence.

"What's wrong, Raz? I've never seen you act like this before." The tigress asked.

"It's nothin'…" The kangaroo lied.

"It nothing, you say?" The tigress said getting suspicious.

"There's nothin' ya need ta know, Shir-" The kangaroo was cut off from a conversation behind her.

"She'll find a boyfriend unless she loses her 'wild demeanor'." Squint replied to Gupta and Silas.

"And what wild demeanor I should lose, you long-eared rodent!?" The kangaroo retorted at him.

"Crap…" The rabbit replied knowing that she'll pound him again.

"Easy, Raz darling. You're just under stress, so vhy don't you go for a nice walk in the woods." Gupta said trying to calm down the angry procoptodon.

"Fine… Consider yerself lucky, Squint." Raz said defeated she walks off.

"So care to tell me what are you guys doing here before I tear you limb from limb?" Shira demanded at her former crewmates.

"Like we'll say anything to you, traitor!" Squint retorted only to get tackled by the female saber.

"Squint, be careful. Remember; you're bad with vomen." The badger reminded the rabbit.

"OK fine, old man." He replied.

"I'm still young you know. Shira, ve're here to live here vithout a captain whom your fat mammoth friend killed." He explained.

"Oh, well that makes sense." She said letting Squint up.

"So may we ask, what's a lady like you doing in ze woods in the middle of ze night like zis?" Silas asked her.

"I'm looking for Sid again. He wanders off in the middle of the night every time." She replied as she turns around and walks away.

"The sloth? We'll find him, eh; he's here in the woods too?" Flynn asked the saber.

"Of course and so is Diego." Shira answered him.

"See ya, saber! We're off to find the sloth before you!" The rabbit said dashing past the saber.

"Hey, wait up!" Flynn said as he follows Squint.

"You're coming?; *snort*(You're coming?)" Gupta and Dobson asked Shira.

"In a bit…" Shira replied in disappointment.

"You have been Gutt's former first mate, but you regret leaving us, right?" Silas said.

"Don't want to talk about it, Silas." She replied.

"Very well…" He said as he flew off.

"Not going after your 'crew'?" Diego asked appearing behind her.

"D-Diego! Don't do that ever again!" She replied in shock.

"You know where Sid is?" He asked her.

"No and neither do they…" She answered him.

"So shall we join in the fun?" He stated.

"Very soft and childish." She teased him.

"Hey! I'm not soft, kitty!" He teased back.

"OK, for teasing me… I'll help my former crew track your friend." She said as she dashes off.

"Great, I'll have stop 7 pirates from getting to Sid." He said to himself as he chases after Shira.

* * *

Meanwhile near a cliff, Sid was enjoying his time in the tree looking at the night sky.

"The moon looks beautiful tonight. But I wish I had a wife to look up at the sky with. *sigh* I guess that's never happening to a sloth like me." Sid said sadly while looking at the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the woods, Raz was still sulking about not having a boyfriend. She remembers back at her home there were other procoptodon couples except her. The reason why she couldn't have a boyfriend is because she's too rough, violent and has a short temper. Coming back to reality, the procoptodon can't find it in her heart that she could be nice, friendly and caring, but she thinks that doing any of those things could make her soft and weak.

"Why?! Why couldn't I be loved?" Raz asked in melancholy as she lets a single tear escape her eye.

"Hey, Raz!" A familiar voice called from above.

"Oh Silas, I didn't know were there." She said as she quickly wiped her tear tries to act normal.

"So I heard from Shira zat the sloth zis somewhere in zese woods." The French accented bird told the news.

"Hmm. The sloth is alone, with no one around?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Now would I lie to you?" He stated.

"Heh heh heh… Thanks, mate." She said as she dashes off to find Sid.

The rest of the crew caught up to the petrel and was about the sloth's whereabouts.

"If you're wondering, she already got ze news." He told the crew about Raz.

Suddenly, Shira and Diego dashes past the pirate crew racing to the sloth first. The pirates chases after the sabers.

* * *

In the deeper part of the woods, the procoptodon was dashing through the woods until she reached the cliff only to bump into a mammoth.

"Oi, watch it ya fat brute!" Raz retorted at the mammoth.

"Hey, I'm not fat, I'm poofy! What the…" Manny shouted and suddenly recognized the mammal.

"Yer that mammoth that killed tha' captain!" The kangaroo said recognizing Manny.

"You're that pirate who's in Gutt's group!" The bull said as he recognizes her.

Raz quickly got out her sword, but Manny smacked it away from her and grabs her with his trunk.

"Let me go!" The kangaroo said as she tries to get her arms free.

"Oh, I'll let you go… right into the ocean where you pirates belong!" He holds her over the cliff.

"Go ahead an' drop me. It's not like I care 'bout livin' anyway." She angrily demanded.

"Is some kind of trick you're trying to pull?" He asked her about suspicious behavior.

"Maybe it is or maybe it isn't." She replied.

Manny took her away from the cliff and gently let her down on the ground.

"What do ya think yer doing?" She asked him.

"Being polite… It's not nice for a gentleman like me to let a lady die, right?" The bull casually replied to her.

"*growls* I can't be nice ya know!" She turns away from him.

"You could try to-" He was cut off from Raz's outburst.

"I SAID NO!" The procoptodon yelled startling the bull.

"Raz are you OK?" Shira asked as she and Diego came out of the woods.

"I'm fine…" She said before going into silence.

"After hearing an outburst like that, you could've waked the whole island." Diego added.

"What's going on you guys? I'm trying to enjoy stargazing!" Sid said as he looks back into the sky.

"You've been here the whole time?!" The saber asked him.

"Looks like it, Diego." She answered him.

"Ve're here, finally…" Gupta said as he comes out of the woods along with Squint, Silas, Dobson and Flynn tired.

"Where were you guys?" Raz asks them.

"We lost thanks to gramps here." Squint explained blaming the chamitataxus.

"*growls* I'm still young, Squint!" He angrily replied as he hits the paleaolagus on the head.

"Ow! What the hell!" The rabbit exclaimed as he rubs his own head.

"Great, so I guess you're back to your pirates crew, are you Shira?" Manny asks in disappointment.

"What? No! I'm with you guys!" The female saber replied.

"Good riddance, we didn't to have a second female with us anyway." The rabbit said to the guys.

"I'm sorry Squint, could you repeat what you just said just now?" She demanded while giving him the evil eye.

"I just said that would be a bore without another female with us." He lied trying to calm the saber down.

"Oh OK, I'll let it slide this time." She said leaving him alone.

"Man, I hate it when Shira and Raz kept giving me their nasty glares." He moaned.

"So Manny, you're heading back?" Sid called out to him.

"Only if you're-" Manny was cut off from the saber's reply.

"Manny, I don't we should disturb him because of you know…" Diego stated about the sloth's problem.

"Oh… I see…" The bull said as he and saber leaves Shira alone with her former crew.

"What was that about?" Squint asked.

"Raz isn't the only one who has love troubles and you guys should try going near the caves of this place." Shira told her former crewmates.

"There're caves here of course!" Gupta said following the saber.

"Shira found a home for us!" Flynn happily replied as he follows Shira.

"Fine, lead the way…" Squint said as he also follows the group.

"Raz are you coming?" Silas asks the procoptodon who's staring at the sloth.

"Right after I have a word with tha' sloth." Raz replied to him as walks over to the tree where Sid is in.

"I wonder if things will turn out good for her, Dobson." He said as he flies off to where Shira is taking the crew.

"*grunts* *snorts* (Probably not, Silas)" Dobson snorts a reply as he leaves to catch up with the crew.

Raz hops up to the tree and kicked it, knocking the sloth down from the branch.

"Owww! What was that for?" Sid asked her in a slight indignant tone.

"Nothin'…" Raz bitterly replied to him.

"Well, you're OK to stargaze with me, but not as a date, as friends." The sloth explained.

"We're not friends, sloth." She angrily replied.

"We could try you know. You and me-" He was cut off from the procoptodon's outburst.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TA BE FRIENDS WITH YA, OK?" She yelled at him and hops away from him to get her weapon that was smacked away by Manny.

"Hey, look. We could try sometime later so- Eeep!" His words were cut short when the kangaroo threw her sword near him.

"Not talkin' anymore? Good." She walks up to him with a creepy smile on her face.

"Good grief, are you trying to kill me?!" He asked her in shock.

"Maybe… I was hopin' you and I could duel fer just a bit." She explained.

"Duel? But I'm not much of a fighter." The sloth explained.

"There's nothin' to it, just pick up mah sword an' use it against me." The kangaroo explained.

"I'm not going to fight you." He stated.

"Fine, I'll force ya ta fight me!" She said while whipping out her puffer fish mace.

Raz charges at Sid and the sloth grabs her sword and smacks the weapon out of her hand.

"Raz… I'm not going to hurt you; I just want us to be friends." Sid said as he throws the sword down on the ground.

"*growls* What's with ya! Can't ya at least try ta- Neva mind, just neva mind!" Raz spat at him and turns around.

"You may be a pirate but I have some feelings for you." He said.

"How could ya have feelings fer someone who tries ta kill ya?" She asks him.

"OK, you may be cruel, rough and scary. But the way I think it, you can be the opposite of those things." He explained.

"I c-can't be n-nice, OK?" She replied with a breaking voice.

"I'm sorry if I made you cry." He apologized.

"I'm not cryin'… Cryin' is fer the weak." She tearfully retorted at him.

Sid walks over to the procoptodon and touched her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She angrily spoke to him.

The sloth got to the front and kneels in front of the sad kangaroo.

"What are you…?" The kangaroo said shortly as the sloth leans closer to her face.

"Your eyes are like the sun and fur is dazzling." Sid commented on her beauty.

"I don't like ya like that, mate." Raz said as she wipes her tears away.

"You do, but you just don't show it." He stated.

The procoptodon responded by punching the sloth in the gut and kicked him away from her.

"Yer creepy ya know that, right?" She spoke to him while calming down slightly.

"Not so much." He said standing up and dusts himself.

"Whatever… Anyway, why do ya always come out here?" She asks him.

"Just to stargaze and sometimes I wish I had a wife out here with me, you know?" He sadly explained to her.

"You've neva had any girlfriends?" She asks again.

"I had a few, only for a short time." He explains again.

"Fer me, I used ta have boyfriends but they always ended up cheatin' on me with another female." She explains also.

"Oh, well for me… uh… You've had some experiences before, right?" He nervously asks her.

"Are ya telling me that you've neva mated before?" She said with a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah… It sucks… I clearly don't even know how to mate." He said as he lies down to look at the stars.

Raz thought about what Sid said and notices that she's a virgin also. But she thought it would hurt to 'have fun' with someone outside her species.

"Hey sloth… What do ya say we get ta know each other?" Raz asks as she hops over to the sloth and kneels at his side.

"Hmm? You mean…" Sid was cut off from her reply.

"Yeah…" The kangaroo as she rubs the sloth's groin.

"Wha… Raz, wait, I…" He shortly spoke to the female.

"Relax dearie… Ooh, what do we have here?" She teased the sloth as she see his member slowly coming out of his sheathe.

The kangaroo licks her lips and starts to lick his member causing Sid to moan. She continues to licks his member until see saw that it became fully erect.

"It's quite big, but…" She said as he grabs the sloth by the arm and drags him into the woods.

The procoptodon got on Sid's stomach and starts to suck on his member. The sloth moans in pleasure and notices a scent coming from her rump.

"Someone's in heat…" Sid teased her.

"Go ahead, mate." Raz said as she continues sucking him.

Sid starts licking her vagina and made her moan in pleasure. The mammals were enjoying their pleasure they're giving to each other and after a few minutes have passed, they climaxed simultaneously.

"_I guess I was wrong 'bout this sloth. He's a very good mate_." The kangaroo said in her thoughts as she got off the sloth and lie down on her back.

"Raz?" The sloth asks her as his wipes his face.

"Come on, mate." She said spreading her legs.

Sid was just about to lick her some more but she stopped him.

"Lie down fer a moment." She commanded him.

She places both of her feet on his member and rubs up and down on it much to his pleasure.

"Ohhh, yeeesss…" He moaned in pleasure while Raz continues her foot job on him.

"I'm glad yer enjoying this, Sid." She said while rubbing his member faster than before.

"Ohh… I can feel myself getting ready to blow!" He stated nearing his limit.

Sometime later, the sloth climaxed the second time covering her feet with cum. She wipes it off with her tail and stares dreamily at the sloth.

"Razzie, thanks…" He said between breaths.

"Now, it's your turn." He replied keeping her legs spread.

Sid went to her vagina and tries to lick her but she stopped him with her tail.

"Please, I need you inside me." She pleaded.

He inserts his member inside her and starts thrusting which caused the pirate to moan. The wrapped his arms around her waists and thrusts even faster.

"Oh yes! Don't stop!" She cried out.

She looks up at him and with an excited look on her face and he looks down at her with pleasuring look on his face. Sid went even faster with his pace with Raz and is getting close to his limit.

"I'm gonna cum soon!" He said between his thrusting.

Soon afterwards, Sid came inside the kangaroo and slowed down his thrusting and pulled out his member.

"How… was that… Raz?" The sloth asks her while trying catch his breath.

"It… was good. But, now…" The procoptodon grabs the sloth's legs with her tail and made him fell on his back.

Raz stood over the male and sat on his still erect member. She starts to move up and down on his member and starts to moan even louder.

"Razzie darling, try not wake the whole island." Sid moaned as his lover starts to move faster.

"I'm sorry, but ya feel so good!" Raz moaned as she starts going faster.

For a few minutes, they've been going at it. Both mammals continued their copulation with showing any signs of fatigue. Sid was enjoying his time with the pirate as she kept going nonstop until both mammals climaxed again and Raz slowed down her momentum and got off the sloth.

"*panting* Tired…yet?" She asked the sloth.

"Not even close…" He replied.

"OK… here…" She said as she lies down on her stomach and moves her tail exposing her anus to him.

Sid walks over to her and prepares to enter her.

"You ready?" The sloth asked.

"Yes, mate." The kangaroo replied.

The sloth enters his member inside her and starts humping her at a good pace.

"Ahhh, yes! Keep goin', mate! I love it!" She moaned in pleasure as the sloth continues plowing her.

Sid went faster inside Raz's rump and was excited to mate with a female who he had feelings for. He feels like he wanted to do this when he first met her on Gutt's ship. At first they didn't like each other, but now he feels love for her.

"Ohh, Raz… I love you!" Sid confesses his love to her while pleasuring her.

"Ahh, I love ya too, Sid!" Raz confesses her love to him while receiving pleasure from him.

The sloth went even faster inside the pirate and the kangaroo started to cry some tears of joy from receiving pleasure from her lover.

"Ohh, Sid! Please! Yes!" She cried out to the sloth.

"I know my love! I know!" He replied to his lover.

"I'm gonna cum soon, love!" She cried out once more.

"So am I, love!" He cried out also.

After a lot of minutes of mating, Sid climaxed inside of Raz one last time and slumped onto her back trying to catch his breath.

"That…was…amazin'…mate…" Raz said trying to catch her breath.

"It…sure…was…" Sid said trying to catch his breath.

Both mammals looked up into the sky and the saw moon shining ever so brightly. The sloth got off of the procoptodon and lie down beside her.

"The sky sure is beautiful, just like you, Razzie." The sloth compared the sky to his lover.

"It sure is and thanks fer our 'special time' together, Sidney." The kangaroo replied to him.

"How'd you know my full name?" He asked her.

"Isn't that what yer grandmother called ya?" She asked back.

"Yeah… And Razzie?" He called her again.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"I love you." The sloth replied.

"I love ya too and try not ta tell anyone, OK?" She replied but warned him.

"Our secret…" Sid said before going asleep.

"Good…" Raz said before going asleep.

* * *

After a few hours has passed, two sabers walked to the sleeping couple.

"Hey, Raz! Raz!" Shira woke up the sleepy kangaroo.

"Hmm? Shira and yer mate? What brings ya two here?" Raz asks the saber couple.

"Just wondering, how's your 'special time' with Sid?" The female saber asks her.

"Oh… ya saw, right?" The kangaroo said as she blushes.

"Hey, thanks for helping Sid out. I've never seen him this happy." Diego replied to her.

"It's nothing… But only ya two saw, right?" The kangaroo asks again.

"Well…" The male saber tried to finish but the hyraxes appeared from behind the couple.

"Those little buggers were watching too? Eh, it doesn't matter. At least this sloth is here ta keep me company." The procoptodon replied while looking at her 'mate'.

"You'll be staying here?" The male asks her.

"Well, just fer a little while…" The procoptodon answer him.

"Well, we'll be seeing you, Raz." The female saber said as she walks away with Diego and the hyraxes.

"Yeah… see ya, mates." The procoptodon waved back at the sabers and hyraxes.

Raz looks at the sloth lies back down near him.

"Sid… Thank ya… fer being mah mate." She falls asleep as she let her joyful tear runs from her eye to her cheek.

* * *

**There is a chance I might make some more crack pairings.**

**Please review.**


End file.
